<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Snow and Winter's Glow by Xerxes Break (Amethyst_The_Gem)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672290">Christmas Snow and Winter's Glow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_The_Gem/pseuds/Xerxes%20Break'>Xerxes Break (Amethyst_The_Gem)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pandora Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alice sees snow, Break eats candy, Break eats candy and no one can stop him, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Snow, Fireplaces, Gen, Home for Christmas, Hot Chocolate, Hot Cocoa, I'll Be Home For Christmas, Mistletoe, Presents, Secret Santa, Snowball Fight, cocoa, first snow, mistletoe kiss, santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:23:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_The_Gem/pseuds/Xerxes%20Break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Christmas morning, holiday cheer is spread through a time in the snow and presents bringing together best of friends and family for a day full of joy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pandora Hearts Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Snow and Winter's Glow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! This is my second fic for the Pandora Hearts Secret Santa exchange on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy it, and anyone else who happens to read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oz! Oz! Hurry, wake up!”</p><p> </p><p>Oz awoke with a groan, his shoulders being shaken none too gentle by an extremely over-excited Alice. “What is it, Alice?”</p><p> </p><p>Alice dropped her hands away from Oz’s shoulders before turning to point out the window. “There’s white stuff falling from the sky!” Her mouth gaped open as more continued to fall, and she whispered, “Are the clouds breaking?”</p><p> </p><p>Oz blinked, his tired mind taking a moment to process what Alice was saying. Then, he sat up, laughing. “Oh, Alice! No, the clouds aren’t breaking, that’s snow!” He stood and joined her by the window, smiling. “It’s frozen water, but it’s fluffy and soft, and you can play in it! Kids like to throw snowballs at each other, or lay down in it and make snow angels!”</p><p> </p><p>Alice scrunched up her nose, trying to imagine throwing frozen water at each other. “That sounds cold.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Oz admitted, turning to face the door, “But it’s still fun. Now come on, let’s go wake up Gil!”</p><p> </p><p>Alice bounded down the hall ahead of Oz, bursting unceremoniously into Gilbert’s room. “Wake up sleepy seaweed head!” She cried, throwing open the curtains. “It’s Christmas, and it’s snowing!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Oz and Gilbert had taught Alice about Christmas as the season grew close, and Alice had spent every day marveling at the various festivities involved, from caroling, to munching on candy canes, and of course swapping presents on Christmas day.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert raised a hand to his face, sighing as the two rowdy teens made themselves known. Brushing his hair away from his face, he glanced over at Alice and muttered, “Let me guess, you two want to go play?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” Oz turned to him and grinned, “After all, Alice has never done this before! You should join in too!”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert stared for a moment, before shaking his head and laughing. “Oz, you <em>do </em>realize I’m 24, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“So?” Oz pulled open Gilbert’s wardrobe and reached for a coat, tossing it over to his bed. “That doesn’t mean you can’t go play in the snow!” He closed up the wardrobe and reached for Alice’s hand, “Now let’s go get our coats on!”</p><p> </p><p>The pair ran back down the hall, scrambling to gather up their own winter wares. “Bet I’ll beat you!” Alice laced up her boots and pulled on a hat, rushing to the front door with Oz close behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Alice no fair!” He teased, laughing as she tugged open the door and jumped out into the freezing snow.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so fluffy!” Alice’s feet disappeared into the white mass below, and she shook them around, sending tiny clouds of snow into the air. “Oz, hurry up!”</p><p> </p><p>Oz stood for a moment, watching Alice mess around in the snow, before a devious smile spread across his face. When Alice wasn’t looking, too busy being enraptured by this newfound experience, he bent down, gathered up some snow, and…</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Alice squealed, a small pressure hitting her back. “Oz!” She reached back and brushed away snow that had impacted and spread across her coat. “You threw that at me!” She accused, reaching towards the snow, herself. She marveled at how good it felt in her hands, mouth wide open as she formed it into a ball. “I’m going to get you!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to see you try!” Oz taunted, hiding behind a railing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming!” Alice didn’t waste any time in making her way over to the porch, snowball in tow. But before she could toss it, another came launching her way, splattering across her chest and sending icy flakes onto her face. “Oz!”</p><p> </p><p>Oz simply laughed, pointing at Alice. “You have to be on your guard!” He stood, grinning as the door opened and a very tired, <em>very </em>frazzled Gilbert came out, followed by Sharon, then by Break, all dressed in winter clothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Look Break!” Sharon gestured to the snow, her lips set in a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do believe that is snow.” Break teased, aloof. He bent down to touch the snow, holding out his gloved hand and showing off the small flakes that stuck. “Yes indeed, I was right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Break.” Sharon giggled, “Come on!” She tugged at his hand, dragging him out into the yard.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Sharon, I do believe that I-”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert cut him off before he could finish his statement, “Oh no you don’t.” He pointed towards Oz and Alice, “If these two had to drag me out here, then you have to as well.” Before he could say anything else, a cold sensation traveled down his back, and he yelped, grimacing and trying to get it to stop. “Oz!”</p><p> </p><p>Oz simply cackled in delight, “Gil! You should have seen the look on your face!”</p><p> </p><p>“You shoved <em>ice </em>down my back!” Gilbert grabbed as much snow as he could fit in his hands and lobbed it in the direction of the younger boy. “Take that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Oz spluttered as the snow hit his face, batting it away with his hands as much as he could. “Gil!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t forget about me!” Alice launched a snowball at each of them, “I’m here too, you know!” She shrieked though as another one hit her back, turning to the yard with a murderous smirk. “Was that you, you clown?” She demanded, glaring at Break.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, the world may never know!” Break swatted away a snowball from Sharon, before falling backwards and letting the fluffy mass consume him.</p><p> </p><p>All morning the ragtag group played in the snow, building snowmen and snow castles, creating paths in the snow with their boots for each other to follow, making snow angels, and of course, more snowball fights.</p><p> </p><p>Nearing afternoon, Alice tapped Oz on the shoulder. “Let’s go back inside, I want to open presents!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Oz laughed, flagging everyone else down, “Let’s go back inside.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone filed back in, stomping snow off their boots and peeling off cold, wet coverings to dry. Making their way into the front parlor, Oz and Alice gathered around the fireplace, reveling in the heat.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish...I wish uncle Oscar could be here...” Oz glanced to the door, a prick of sorrow showing on his face. Oscar had to be out for the holiday on important business. “He would have loved this.” A tear glistened on the corner of his eye, and he swiped it away.</p><p> </p><p>Alice frowned, pushing against Oz. “Don’t be sad!” She insisted, pushing up onto her tiptoes and pressing her lips against his cheek. “After all, it’s Christmas!”</p><p> </p><p>Oz flinched and waited expectantly for Alice to bite his cheek as usual, but it never came, and he blinked in surprise. “Alice, did you just?...”</p><p> </p><p>“Oops, did I forget?” Alice took advantage of the reminder and leaned harder to chomp down, grinning. “There, now do you feel better?”</p><p> </p><p>Oz groaned in exasperation and muttered, “Me and my big mouth...” He glanced up and noticed a tiny branch above them, but tucked the memory away for his own safekeeping, pointing out the pile of presents under the tree instead, smiling. “Come on, how about those presents?”</p><p> </p><p>Alice and Oz sat by the fireplace, with Break playing the role of a rather unconvincing Santa. He passed the first present to Sharon, a sly smile on his face as she opened it to reveal a new dress, lacy and covered in bows.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Break!” She cried, throwing her arms around him and then holding the dress up against her body. “It’s beautiful!”</p><p> </p><p>Alice leaned against Oz, watching Sharon marvel over the new dress. “Is this what Christmas feels like?” She whispered to Oz, “Because...I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is.” Oz whispered back, “Isn’t it great?”</p><p> </p><p>Break reached for another present, with Oz’s name written on the tag. “Oh dear...I wonder what little naughty child got a mix-up? I could swear this says Oz...but surely he didn’t make it on the nice list, did he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Break!” Oz laughed and held out his hands. “Let me see the tag.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you’re no fun.” Break deadpanned, handing over the present. “Can’t you let a man have a joke?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Oz grinned and teared away at the paper, holding up a book and gasping in delight. “It’s...it’s the next volume of <em>Holy Knight </em>after where I stopped!” His eyes landed on Gilbert, who smiled sheepishly in return. “Gil, you remembered?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” Gilbert nodded, “How could I forget? You would read it practically any free moment you had, when you weren’t tormenting me, that is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, good times.” Oz sat the book on his lap, glancing expectantly at Break. “Alright then Santa, who’s next?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm...” Break sifted through the presents, a false frown crossing his lips as he held out yet another gift. “Oh dear...we seem to have another mix-up!”</p><p> </p><p>“That means it’s mine!” Alice hopped up from beside Oz, peeking over Break’s shoulder at the tag. “Aha, I knew it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah ah ah,” Break wagged a finger, “Naughty little children have to go sit down, or they don’t get any presents.”</p><p> </p><p>“Meany clown!” Alice stuck out her tongue, but complied, plopping down again next to Oz. “So? It’s mine, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it now?” Break arched an eyebrow, before handing it over. “Alright, I suppose you’ve been nice this year.” He smirked, “Unless of course you don’t want it, I could always give it to Sharon over here-”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“No!” Alice hugged the present to her chest, “<em>I’m </em>going to open it!” She sat the present down, tearing it open just as unceremoniously as she had opened Gilbert’s curtains. “It’s...” She tilted the present to show Oz, her eyes wide. Holding it up for a better look, Alice held a hand to her face and pretended to cough to cover a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Alice!” Oz grinned, looking over Alice’s present. It was a small gold locket, with her name carved on the front. “That’s beautiful!”</p><p> </p><p>“You did it, didn’t you?” Alice checked the tag, revealing Oz’s name marked as the sender.</p><p> </p><p>Oz opened his mouth to respond, but before he could say anything, a thudding noise was heard in the foyer. All heads turned, as the front door slammed shut. A quiet muttering traveled from the door, and a jingling of bells followed. A voice rang out, hearty and full.</p><p> </p><p>“Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!”</p><p> </p><p>Alice gasped, her eyes widening again. “It’s Santa!” She cried, gripping Oz’s sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>Oz, however, scrambled to his feet, a catch in his throat as he nearly tripped over himself in a desperate attempt to reach the door. At the doorframe connecting the parlor to the foyer, their mysterious visitor met him, holding out his arms for Oz to embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Oscar!” Oz leaned into the hug, his eyes full of tears of delight. “I thought...I thought...”</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise!” Oscar moved one hand to ruffle Oz’s hair, a gleam in his eye. “I was able to get home earlier than I planned. And what better Christmas present than to be there for my nephew?”</p><p> </p><p>Oz buried himself farther into Oscar’s hug, then pulled him into the parlor, seating him next to Break. “Here, it’s your turn to be Santa!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well, I couldn’t possibly-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, please do,” Break laughed, “I think they’d like you better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well now, if you insist.” Oscar sighed in fake resignation, but his face giving away his joy at being there for his family, blood and found. “Now then, who’s been naughty, and who’s been nice?”</p><p> </p><p>Alice pointed at Break, a pout on her lips. “He’s been naughty!” She crossed her arms, shaking her head. “He doesn’t get any presents!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well adults don’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this?” Oscar admonished, turning to Break. “Were you really going to deny presents on Christmas morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...” Break looked away, his shoulders slumping after a moment of internal deliberation. “I suppose not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Oscar handed him a gift, grinning. “Because I am fairly certain that one such miss Sharon would be disappointed in you if you did not accept her present.”</p><p> </p><p>Break laughed again, grasping the present as Sharon loomed overhead with a stern expression as if to say ‘you’d better open it’. “Alright, alright. I get the idea.” He tore open the wrapping, blinking in shock at the thing inside. “You didn’t...”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did.” Sharon sat down next to him, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s...a new dress for Emily?”</p><p> </p><p>Break held up the tiny dress, an unmistakable small gleam in his eye as he looked to his companion on his shoulder. “Well now Emily, what do you think of that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph! I like my old one!” The doll squawked out.</p><p> </p><p>“Now Emily, do be nice.” Break admonished, “It’s rude to deny a gift.” He couldn’t help but glance at Oscar as he said that, who simply nodded back. He motioned to the slowly dwindling pile of presents, and added, “So then Santa, whose turn is it next?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Oz cut in, “It’s Gil’s turn! He hasn’t had one yet!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then we should fix that!” Oscar cried, giving a wink to Gilbert as he handed over a small, lumpy package. “Here, I do believe that this has your name on it, unless I’ve made a horrible mistake and somehow misread.”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert blushed from embarrassment as all eyes laid on him, and he mumbled in thanks as he worked to unwrap the present. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the odd texture and shape of the packaging, revealing an outfit rather similar to the one he had worn in childhood, but a much darker shade that matched closer to the colors he usually wore now. He glanced to Break, a knowing expression on his face. “This was you, wasn’t it?” He checked the tag and sighed, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I just thought you might enjoy a good old memory.” Break shrugged, “Besides, it might look good on you.” He teased.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll pass.” Gilbert laughed, laying the clothes beside him.“Better to keep this memory seen and not worn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, where’s the fun in that!” Break held the outfit up, grinning. “I know a way to get you to wear it.”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert’s eyes widened, and he muttered lowly under his breath, “Oh you wouldn’t...”</p><p> </p><p>Break simply pretended as if he hadn’t heard, and the festivities continued, Oscar handing out presents and the others opening and laughing and talking until the pile was all but gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well now, I think that’s just about the last of it.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Wait, uncle Oscar!” Oz crawled under the tree, reaching for a present shoved near the back. “You forgot one!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear, so I have!” Oscar peered at the tag, a smile lighting up his face. “Oh? Now what’s this...it seems to have my name on it?” He checked the sender tag, but it was blank. “Hmm...it seems I have a secret Santa!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up and open it!” Alice shoved her way next to Oz, “I want to see!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright.” Oscar laughed, jolly. “Let’s see here now...oh my...”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s from all of us.” Oz stood and crawled onto Oscar’s lap, as his uncle held his present to the side to allow it. “Do you like it?” His emerald eyes met his uncle’s, shining with a small light of hope. “I know it’s not much, but...”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Oz,” Oscar set the present on a sidetable and embraced his nephew, “Of course I love it. It’s from the heart, after all, isn’t it? That’s all that matters this time of year.” He ruffled Oz’s hair, taking a look around the room and everyone sitting together in it. “Well now, why don’t we all have some cocoa and candy canes? I know I’d sure like some!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Alice jumped up, sliding across the floor in stocking feet to get to the doorway. “Hurry up slowpokes!” Oz followed close behind, scrambling to get the warm drinks and minty treats.</p><p> </p><p>Break simply laughed and produced a candy cane for himself from who knows where, breaking it apart and popping a piece into his mouth. “Ah, childhood.” He whispered, “So carefree.”</p><p> </p><p>After Alice and Oz returned, the entire room was filled with the lovely scent of chocolate, and combined with the cozy, gentle fire it painted a picture of warmth and good cheer. Everyone spent the afternoon in each other’s company, laughing and sharing stories and singing carols until night fell and time for dinner came.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem.” Oscar raised his glass, a smile on his face. “I do believe that there is something yet to be said.” He looked around the table, and called out in a hearty voice, “Merry Christmas!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else smiled as well and raised their own glasses in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And there you have it! I really enjoyed writing this fic, it was a nice change of pace from my usual works (I can write fluff so it seems! who knew?) </p><p>Any and all comments are loved, and once again hope y'all enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>